EMM-23 is a crystalline or substantially crystalline material. It is described as a molecular sieve in U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,416, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Molecular sieves can be used as adsorbents and catalysts or support for catalysts for hydrocarbon conversions. EMM-23 has a crystalline structure that can be identified by X-ray diffraction (XRD) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,416. EMM-23 has uniform cavities and pores that are interconnected by channels. The sizes and dimensions of cavities and the pores allow for adsorption of molecules of certain sizes. Due to its ability to adsorb molecules through size selections, EMM-23 has many uses including hydrocarbon conversions, e.g., cracking, hydrocracking, disproportionation, alkylation, oligomerization, and isomerization. EMM-23 can be prepared from a mixture of sources of water, hydroxide ions, oxide of a tetravalent element, optionally a trivalent element, and a structure directing agent. The structure directing agent may be an organic molecule such as a diquatemary ammonium molecule. EMM-23 materials as-made from these sources may contain the structure directing agent in the crystalline framework. Thermal treatment (e.g., calcination) of the as-made EMM-23 would generate the EMM-23 free of the structure directing agent. While EMM-23 has been previously described in US Pat. No. 9,205,416, there remains a desire for modified materials of EMM-23 with improved properties.